Le spectacle finit, les masques tombent
by Kellen-Amandil
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Craig n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait les yeux posé sur le blond à ce moment-là. Il avait réellement été dans la lune. Mais ses pensées étaient en effet portées sur Tweek. Tout s'était déroulé il y a un peu moins d'un mois, et Craig se sentait radicalement changé depuis. Warning: TweekxCraig, spoiler saison 19, mention d'auto-mutilation!


**Salut à tous et merci d'avoir choisi de lire cette fic'! Cela fait des mois qu'elle traîne sur mon PC et j'hésitais à la poster mais... la voilà!  
Désolée à l'avance s'il y a des fautes de frappe / orthographe et enjoy!  
ATTENTION: cette fanfic' contient une relation intime entre deux hommes et des passages évoquant de l'auto-mutilation, vous avez été prévenus!**

* * *

-Ne me dis pas qu'on va encore regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Allez connard, on regarde un nouveau film pour une fois !  
-T'es sérieux là ? Ce film troue le cul. On le regarde, point final, nerveux.  
Tweek soupira et se résigna. Craig pouvait être tellement borné. Après avoir passé six ans dans leur fausse relation, le plus jeune n'avait jamais eu la chance de choisir le film qu'ils allaient regarder chez Craig. Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes mit le DVD dans le lecteur et alla ensuite rejoindre Tweek qui était étendu sur son lit d'une manière assez peu banale. Ils se mirent à regarder le film, qu'ils avaient vu une bonne trentaine de fois déjà, piochant de temps à autre dans le bol de chips entre eux.

Tous deux avaient bien grandi depuis le CM1. Craig était devenu un garçon grand et bien taillé. Son mètre quatre-vingts lui avait permis d'être l'un des meilleurs joueurs de basket du lycée tout en étant un judoka robuste. Quant à Tweek, qui peinait à atteindre le mètre soixante-cinq, il s'était plutôt dirigé vers les arts. C'était un acteur de talent et un bon peintre, utilisant les toiles pour se relaxer. Alors qu'avec les années, le blond était devenu un être encore plus anxieux, Craig était devenu plus impertinent. Être gay à South Park était une sorte de pass V.I.P. Les deux jeunes gens auraient pu commettre les pires atrocités, ils auraient à peine été disputer. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait être taxé d'homophobie. De plus, leurs parents leur permettaient de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, la fierté d'avoir des enfants 'aussi différents' les poussait à tout accepter. Craig s'était donc mis à fumer et à boire. Tweak, quant à lui, restait sage. Il n'utilisait d'excuses que pour éviter de travailler de temps à autres. Préferant sortir que de servir du café. Il était toujours aussi accroc à la caféine et emportait un thermo avec lui à chaque heure de la journée. Un jour, alors que Craig s'inquiétait pour son addiction, celui-ci au la bonne idée de lui voler son café. Erreur qu'il ne fit pas deux fois alors que son nez avait été fracturé à deux endroits.

Alors que Tweek commençait à être captivé par le film, il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il se tourna vers Craig pour apercevoir ses yeux perçants le fixer intensément.  
-Aaarg, cria-t-il, Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi t-tu me regardes ? Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
L'autre garçon cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en se demandant ce qui arrivait à son ami.  
-Désolé Tweek, dit-il de sa voix monotone, je devais être dans la lune.  
-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu me regardais moi !  
-Je regardais à travers la fenêtre, abruti.  
Alors que Tweek se retourna, il put remarquer qu'il y avait en effet une fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noir si bien que la vitre reflétait uniquement la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Le plus jeune entrevit son regard terrifié. Il tremblait encore. Il croisa alors les yeux azures du garçon à ses côtés. Il sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule droite.  
-Désolé mec, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
Après toutes ces années à agir comme s'ils étaient un couple, ils étaient devenus assez tactiles l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne comptaient plus leurs câlins et autres gestes tendres, qui étaient devenus leur quotidien. Malgré tout, leur relation était purement platonique. Tweek parvenait toujours à se calmer un peu après avoir été rassuré par Craig. Ses tremblements s'atténuèrent et il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon plus âgé.  
-Ne me regarde plus comme ça, enfoiré.  
Craig n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait les yeux posé sur le blond à ce moment-là. Il avait réellement été dans la lune. Mais ses pensées étaient en effet portées sur Tweek.

* * *

Tout s'était déroulé il y a un peu moins d'un mois, et Craig se sentait radicalement changé depuis. Depuis toutes ces années, certaines personnes s'étaient mises à douter de leur relation. Des rumeurs circulaient parlant de Tucker se rendant chez de jeunes filles tard le soir et y rester toute la nuit. Wendy, l'une des suspicieux, se mit à les espionner secrètement. Elle voyait le sourire dragueur de Craig face à de jolies demoiselles et le choc de Tweek lorsque d'autres gays venaient vers lui. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vraiment portés vers les hommes. Pourtant, un lien très fort était visible entre eux. Ils parvenaient facilement à se calmer l'un l'autre. Lorsque l'un était en colère ou l'autre angoissé, un regard, une caresse suffisait à apaiser l'autre garçon. De plus, Craig semblait jaloux dès la seconde où quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop près de Tweek. L'école se rappellera toujours du coup que Red avait reçu lorsqu'elle invita le blond chez elle afin de finir un travail de groupe. Craig s'était fait une raison. Il n'aimait pas ceux à qui le jeune nerveux pouvait plaire. Wendy finit par trouver un moyen simple de savoir s'ils étaient un vrai couple.  
-Pourquoi vous ne vous embrasseriez pas, ici et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle alors dans la cafétéria.

Le silence tomba sur la table. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet. _Qu'avait-elle demandé ?  
_ -Écoute Wendy, c'est...pas vraiment notre truc de se montrer comme ça, tenta Craig, peu convaincant.  
-Ça, je l'avais compris. Mais je veux voir un baiser. Et tout de suite ! Sinon, je dis à tout le monde que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de mythos !  
-Il-Ils ne vont jamais te croire, intervint Tweek, tremblant comme à son habitude, ils savent tous que les voies du y-yaoi sont impénétrables.  
-Les gars, on sait tous que ça n'a rien à voir avec le Japon. Tu l'as dit toi-même quand on a découvert que toute cette histoire était fausse : ça ne vous a donné que le coup de main qu'il vous fallait pour vous rendre compte que vous vous aimiez.

* * *

Deux ans après le début de leur relation, les PCs avaient découvert le pot aux roses. Cette histoire de yaoi n'était que du vent. Ce n'était qu'un cliché comme les autres. Randy Marsh prétendit alors que c'était aux Juifs de savoir qui était gay et qui ne l'était pas. Après un tel discours, il fut radié des PCs et tous ses anciens amis se firent un plaisir de lui montrer ses privilèges. Après cet événement, les garçons firent face à un dilemme. Devaient-ils se séparer à présent car il n'y avait plus aucune obligation pour eux d'être en couple ou allaient-ils encore profiter de la situation et dire qu'ils s'étaient toujours aimés ?

Craig envoya un message à Tweek quelques jours après la découverte des PCs.  
"Je sais que tu préfererais plutôt dire la vérité, mais j'aimerais qu'on continue à faire semblant mec. Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas eu de retenue et je ne suis pas prêt à voir tout ça s'arrêter."  
Ils s'étaient battu à cause de cette histoire. Craig avait agi comme si de rien n'était, préférant continuer à être en couple, humiliant le blond qui jurait depuis plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait jamais été gay. Sa joue et son arcade sourcilière le faisaient encore souffrir des coups de poings qu'il avait reçu de la part du plus jeune quand il l'avait tiré dans les toilettes pour lui parler en privé. Depuis, Tweek l'évitait.  
Son téléphone vibra.  
"Je sais mais je ne veux pas continuer à mentir comme ça. J'ai passé les années les plus horribles de ma vie et je me sens finalement libre."  
"Du coup, on fait quoi maintenant ? Tu vas encore m'éviter longtemps ?!"  
La rage vint si vite frapper Craig qu'il crut un instant être prêt à jeter son portable contre le mur. _Il se prenait pour qui ?_ Ces dernières années étaient tout sauf horribles! C'était même les meilleures de sa vie. Pas de détention, de l'argent à volonté et des filles qu'ils pouvaient même voir nues juste parce qu'elles le prenaient pour leur meilleur ami gay. _Que demander de plus ?  
_ "Écoute, j'ai juste besoin de temps. Je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant."  
"Pourquoi?"  
Il envoya sa question furieusement, avant de retrouver un calme certain.

Craig dut alors se résoudre à attendre patiemment sa réponse. _Ils étaient toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ?_ Toute cette histoire n'avait rien changé entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à jamais juste parce qu'il voulait continuer de mentir. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait blessé alors ? Mais comment ? Peut-être que Tweek le haïssait depuis un moment déjà et qu'il cherchait simplement le bon moment pour ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours attendu ce moment pour être finalement avec la femme de sa vie. Peut-être que Tweek a prit peur en croyant que Craig l'aimait vraiment, comme un amoureux. Peut-être que ces parents l'ont pris pour un fou qui ne comprenait même pas sa relation amoureuse. Plus de trente minutes s'étaient écoulées quand un frisson parcourut violemment son échine. Ce n'était pas normal que Tweek prenne autant de temps pour répondre. Il eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

Il était dix heures passées quand Craig atteignit le porche des Tweak. Il sortit la clé que lui avait donné. Les parents du blond lui faisaient entièrement confiance et se moquaient bien de l'étendu de leur relation. Il se rua à l'étage, remarquant que le maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il tourna lentement la poignée de la chambre du plus jeune et entra furtivement. Il fut tout d'abord étrangement ébloui mais s'habitua vite à la soudaine clarté. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir. La pièce était sans dessus dessous. Les meubles étaient à terre ou cassés. Des feuilles jonchaient la moquette, trempées de café froid. Les livres avaient été jetés contre les murs environnants, de même que les vêtements et les crayons. La porte de la garde-robe avait finie éventrée et la lampe, habituellement posée sur la table de nuit, avait fini à table, éclairant uniquement l'entrée. Dans un coin de la pièce, une masse tremblante et sanglotante s'était effondrée à genoux, cachée par une couverture laissant dépasser quelques épis blond et deux pieds nus. Craig resta un instant stoïque, en état de choc devant cette scène mais finit par s'approcher de son ami.  
-Hey Tweek, vieux, murmura-t-il.  
Le plus jeune releva la tête, laissant le drap tomber dans son dos. Son œil était pris de spasmes tellement violents qu'il semblait prêt à se décrocher à n'importe quel moment. Sa lèvre inférieure saignant tellement il l'avait mordillée. Ses ongles avaient prit la même couleur tellement il s'était éraflé les bras. Craig finit à son tour à genoux, restant sans voix face à l'état de son meilleur ami. Son vis-à-vis brisé ne le voyait même mais continua de murmurer « ne me laisse pas » dans un leitmotiv déchirant.

Pour Tweek, leur fausse relation avait été la chose la plus dure de sa vie. Il ne devait pas seulement mentir à l'école, mais aussi à la maison, quand il envoyait des messages, quand il appelait. Chaque minute n'était plus qu'un mensonge. N'ayant aucune confiance en lui, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit en pleurs alors qu'il venait de rêver que quelqu'un avait découvert la vérité. Il n'était rien dit à l'époque car Craig semblait tellement heureux.  
Puis, les gens ont découvert la vérité. Il n'aurait plus à mentir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Craig a alors prétendu qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et cela n'avait jamais fait parti du plan. Il avait alors paniqué. Il avait sacrifié jusqu'à sa propre santé mentale pour laisser le plus vieux dans son allégresse. Il ne comptait plus toutes les fois où il avait veillé toute la nuit, se demandant si tout cela était vraiment pour de faux, s'il n'y avait quand même pas un soupçon d'amour entre eux. Il avait aussi fini par ne plus parler à personne excepté Craig, trop effrayé que la vérité ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Il s'était battu avec Craig il y a huit jours et n'avait dormi qu'une trentaine d'heures depuis. Il se sentait tellement coupable pour tout ce qui était arrivé. Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé ? Il avait blessé son meilleur ami sans aucune raison et semblait être tombé dans une sorte de dépression depuis. Et puis, il avait reçu le message. _Pourquoi?_ Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il avait peur de blesser Craig à nouveau. Il avait peur que Craig ne le blesse, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Il avait peur de mentir à nouveau, de ne plus y arriver. Il avait peur des mots qui sortiraient de la bouche de Craig. Il avait peur que Craig ne le force à reprendre leur fausse relation.

 _Non!_ Il se mentait à lui même. Il aurait souhaité que Craig ait réagi ainsi. Il aurait souhaité que Craig le secoue, qu'il le force à mentir à nouveau. Il aurait souhaité que Craig lise dans ses pensées, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était réellement mis entre le bonheur du plus vieux et lui-même. La culpabilité fut trop forte pour lui. Il crut vraiment qu'il devait en finir, en finir avec tout. Ses pensées si firent de plus en plus sombres. _Tue-toi, tu ne sers à rien !_ lui hurlait une voix dans sa tête resemblant à celle des gnomes. Il perdit alors la tête, détruisant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais sa haine envers lui-même ne fit que croître et il finit par se faire du mal à lui même pour combler le trou béant lui creusant le cœur. Il voulait se punir pour ce qu'il imposait à Craig : la fin de ses privilèges. Mais, en entendant quelqu'un venir à son secours, il parvint à se ressaisir un instant. _Ne me laisse pas_ , protège-moi de moi-même.

Tweek sentit soudainement une chaleur apaisante le réchauffer. C'était comme se réveiller du pire cauchemar. Une douleur vive s'abattit soudainement sur ses bras et sa lèvre. Les yeux fermés, il savait où il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Il se demandait uniquement d'où cette odeur de cigarette et de cannelle pouvait provenir. Il s'en moquait royalement pour le moment. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.  
Craig le tenait dans ses bras depuis un moment. Tweek s'était apaisé dès qu'il avait senti le plus âgé l'entourer. Il était toujours prit de quelques convulsions et n'essaya même pas de rendre son câlin. Il sentit le blond relever la tête.  
-Où sont tes parents ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-I-i-i... Pas là, tenta-t-il d'articuler d'une voix blanche.

Le silence retomba. Des yeux marron troubles rencontrèrent ses semblables azures. Tweek avait l'air perdu et confus. Il cacha rapidement sa tête dans la nuque de l'autre garçon, le serrant fermement contre lui en pleurant sans un bruit.  
-Je sais que tu ne veux jamais déranger Tweek mais tu aurais du me dire dans quel état tu te trouvais. J'aurais jamais cru que ça t'affecterait comme ça. Je pouvais comprendre que cette situation représentait trop de pression pour toi, tu sais ? J'ai compris maintenant. Le mensonge était trop dur à porter. Je dois m'excuser, même si c'est pas trop mon truc. Désolé p'tit nerveux, j'ai vraiment foiré sur ce coup. Laisse-moi te venir en aide la prochaine fois. Préviens-moi surtout, et le plus tôt possible. Tu t'imagines ce qui te serait arrivé si-si...

D'habitude impassible, sa voix finit par se briser. Il sentit le blond le serrer d'avantage mais avait trop peur de le blesser pour répondre de la même façon. Il décida de lui embrasser le front en se battant pour ne pas laisser les larmes s'échapper. _C'était un badass après tout._ Le plus jeune releva enfin la tête pour voir le trouble de son meilleur ami. Dans un élan d'affection, ses propres lèvres abîmées frôlèrent dans un premier temps la joue de Craig, puis ses jumelles.

Ils s'endormirent chez les Tweak cette nuit-là, leurs membres enchevêtrés. Ils ne parlèrent plus jamais de cette nuit, du baiser ou de l'attitude de Tweek. Dans un accord commun, ils décidèrent de rester ensemble car ils se rendirent compte à quel point ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre.

* * *

-Aaarg ! Putain Craig, a-arrête ça !  
Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes s'était de nouveau mis à le fixer. À chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur lui, il ne pouvait que se rappeler à quel point l'autre avait pu sembler brisé. Tweek avait été de mieux en mieux depuis la Nuit. Malgré tout, Craig s'inquiétait à chaque crise de panique du blond. Crises qui étaient nombreuses. Si Tweek ne répondait pas à son message ou ne décrochait pas après trente minutes, il accourrait chez le plus jeune pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Les Tweak commençaient même à s'inquiéter pour le grand garçon, qui venait souvent, pantelant, en hurlant le nom de Tweek. Le blond n'hésitait plus à lui faire part de ses peurs et ses phobies. Craig lui embrassait alors souvent le front pour le calmer sans se soucier des réactions de ses camarades.  
-M-merde à la fin ! Aaarg ! Trop de pression !  
Il se rendit finalement compte de la façon insistante dont il le regardait. Tweek se sentait angoissé, son œil à nouveau pris de spasmes. Craig soupira. Il se devait changer sa façon d'être autour de son ami ou le garçon aux yeux marron risquait encore de déraper.  
-Désolé mec, dit-il, je dois juste être crevé.  
-Alors ferme les yeux et vas te coucher putain ! s'écria-t-il, sa main prête à arracher quelques mèches de sa tignasse dorée.  
-C'est ce que je vais faire, répondit-il en agrippant gentiment le poignet pour l'arrêter.

La télévision fut rapidement éteinte et la pièce fut plongée dans les ténèbres. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, tourné l'un vers l'autre. Le silence se fit et Craig regardait toujours Tweek. Ce dernier ne s'en souciait plus, les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui mais retint on besoin de hurler son inconfort, ravalant sa salive. _Ça ne m'excite pas. ÇA ne m'excite pas,_ se répétait-il alors que des ailes de papillons lui caressaient le ventre. Une chaleur le prit de l'intérieur et, s'il n'avait pas appris à se contrôler, il se serait mis à haleter. Craig était devenu si beau qu'il était dommage qu'il ne pouvait plus en profiter. Tweek et lui était collé l'un à l'autre à présent. Ainsi, il était le seul à pouvoir profaner cet homme sublime. Si seulement il pouvait le marquer comme s-... _Attends, il voulait faire quoi là ?!_ Il posa sa paume afin de lui cacher la vue et lui marmonna de fermer ces yeux azures.

Craig observait le garçon ténu malgré l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il était son meilleur ami. Il était son petit-ami pour de faux. Il était la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie. Il était son pass V.I.P., son confident. Il était simplement sien. Il avait bien compris depuis le temps que ce n'était pas une simple amitié très fusionnelle qui les liait mais une chose de plus fort. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas nommé ce lien. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était pas de l'amour. L'Amour, c'est ce qu'on ressentait pour les filles quand on les sautait. Il n'aurait jamais voulu sauter Tweek, donc il ne l'aimait pas. Cet acte lui était tout bonnement impossible à réaliser. Pas par dégoût, le blond semblait simplement trop fragile pour pareil traitement. Craig était brutal. Pas de sentiments, pas de septième ciel, juste du sexe à l'état pure. En omettant leurs disputes, il ne serait jamais brutal envers Tweek, donc il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il était le genre de gens qui avaient besoin d'affection, de câlins et de bisous. Craig n'était pas comme ça du tout. _Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la dernière fois_ , s'entendit-il penser. Il sentait soudain une main moite contre son visage.  
-Arrête ça, quémanda Tweek d'une voix endormie.

 _Était-il encore en train de le toiser ?_ Il ne put réprimé un petit rire. Il devait être réellement fatigué. Le blond ôta sa main. Ses yeux marron croisèrent ses semblables azures. Le plus jeune semblait légèrement contrarié.  
-Je devrais me retourner, non ? demanda doucement Craig.  
-Ferme simplement les yeux.  
Le plus âgé savait bien que sa position actuelle rassurait l'autre, qu'il se sentait protéger. Quand il paniquait ou se réveillait d'un cauchemar, il lui suffisait de se glisser dans ses bras pour se sentir mieux. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait quand il le câlinait alors mais bien de la fierté pour le protéger. Ce n'était pas de l'amour et ça ne le serait jamais ! Il ferma vigoureusement les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Il était presque endormi quand il sentit les draps se froisser. Une forme chaude se blottit alors contre lui. Le dos de Tweek se colla à son torse. Animé d'une grande béatitude, il l'entoura de son bras, le tirant plus près de lui. Il sentit les doigts du blond serrer les siens. Après quelques instants, il le sentit trembler de nouveau. Il semblait si silencieux tout à coup. Craig avait encore un pressentiment. Il se rapprocha de son oreille.  
-Qu'est-ce qui cloche, nerveux ? lui susurra-t-il.  
Le plus jeune émit un jappement. Il tourna brusquement la tête et poussa un autre glapissement. Leur visage ne semblaient plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il se retourna vivement. Il s'écarta légèrement de Craig, fixant la fenêtre.  
-Rien ! Jésus! R-rien !  
-Tu es sûr ? s'enquit-il en enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque.

 _Bien sûr que je vais bien. C'estTOI qui a un problème!_ Aurait voulu hurler Tweek. Il ne pourrait pas rester de marbre face à cette situation encore longtemps. Craig n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui, il en était certain. Serait-ce à cause de ce qui était arrivé il y a quelques semaines avec Wendy ? Il pensait que tout était arrangé. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir le plus âgé se rapprocher lentement. Son souffle lui brûlait la peau. L'autre garçon ressemblait à un chasseur prêt à bondit sur sa proie. _Il était en chaleur ou quoi ?_ Il savait que Craig n'avait pas vu de filles depuis un moment mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se rabattre sur son meilleur ami. _Oh non, pas maintenant !_ Il pouvait sentir son membre se durcir doucement, titiller par la présence de Tucker tout autour de lui. Il agrippa la main de son ami, soudain effrayé de la direction qu'elle aurait pu prendre. Afin de se calmer un peu, il voulut se dégager. En changeant de position, ses fesses vinrent caresser les parties de l'autre garçon.

Craig dut retenir les frissons qui le parcoururent alors que le plus jeune venait de se frotter à lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang ?_ Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Tweek, il le sentait. Pour preuve, le plus petit lui écrasait littéralement les doigts en se moment. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le même pressentiment qui le prenait à la gorge que celui qu'il ressentait quand le blond n'allait pas bien. Celui-ci était très différent. Après s'être rendu compte de son geste, il sursauta, frôlant de nouveau le bas ventre de Craig. Ce dernier se sentait de moins en moins confortable à mesure où ces sensations le grisait. Il aurait du se retourner et cacher pareil renflement mais en était incapable, coincé par la main de Tweek. Mais son excitation n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Ce n'était qu'une réaction physique, rien de plus. Qui n'aurait pas fini de la même façon si un garçon aussi mi... si un garçon se dandinait de telle façon ? Craig devait se reprendre, et vite.

Un silence gênant emplit la pièce. Les deux garçons osaient à peine respirer, pris dans leurs propres sensations et pensées. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivaient à la fin ?_ Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'ils dormaient côte à côte chaque weekend et rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Cela ne pouvait être que la faute de Wendy. Enfin, pas entièrement, mais il fallait bien trouver un coupable. Ils devaient tous les deux s'avouer qu'ils étaient les fautifs dans cette histoire, et ce n'était uniquement dû au fait qu'ils voulaient jouer une pièce de théâtre où ils avaient fini par improviser. Ils n'auraient tout bonnement pas du réagir ainsi, surtout Craig. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils n'avaient jamais prévu que cette idiote ouvre sa grande bouche.

* * *

-Bon, vous vous embrassez ou quoi ? insista-t-elle en attirant l'attention de toute l'école.  
-Écoute Wendy, commença Craig, on ne veut tout sim-  
\- Non ! Vous m'écoutez ! le coupa-t-elle, je ne savais ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de mythos ! Comment les gens ont pu vraiment croire que vous étiez ensemble toutes ces années ? Facile de se tenir la main, mais South Park attend toujours votre baiser.  
Le plus âgé prit la mouche. Il se leva, le poing serré. _Mais elle fout quoi là cette connasse ? Putain, mais pourquoi elle doit gueuler comme une truie en plus ?_ Il fit quelques pas vers elle, la dépassant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il lui fit un doigt, auquel la fille n'eut aucune réaction. Son arrogance rendit le garçon encore plus en colère. Il se sentait près à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait changer son comportement, et tout de suite.  
-Tu sais quoi Wendy ? Tu as raison, avoua Tweek en se levant à son tour.

 _Attends, il avoue tout là ?_ Craig se retourna vers lui, choqué en l'entendant prononcé ces mots. Mais il comprit que, pour le blond, cet aveu lui retirait un poids des épaules.  
-Je le sav-  
Avant qu'elle ne soit capable de finir sa phrase, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, bouches bées. Butters en lâcha son plateau et un ' _doux Jésus_ '. Craig était paralysé alors que des lèvres de velours s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes. Tweek était en train de l'embrasser, devant tous les élèves de l'école. Son estomac lui donnait de drôles de sensations. Allait-il vomir ? La sensation était trop magnifique pour être le symptôme d'une maladie.

Le temps avait l'air de s'être arrêter. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux deux, dans une boule hermétique. Eux et personne d'autre. Le blond avait prit sa mâchoire entre son pouce et son index pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. Craig pivota légèrement et prit le visage de Tweek entre ses mains tremblantes. C'était grisant, merveilleux. Il ne voulait pas y mettre terme, plus jamais. Il sentit les lèvres de Tweek se mouvoir sensuellement contre les siennes, s'écartant vite pour y laisser glisser une langue quémandant de rencontrer sa jumelle. Leur rencontre envoya un choc électrique dans la colonne vertébrale du plus âgé. C'était moite et ardent, mais Craig se sentit en transe. Son coeur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il expérimentait le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, brillants d'envie. Craig ne put s'empêcher de saisir le menton de Tweek pour l'entrainer dans un baiser tendre. Le blond mordit fiévreusement sa lèvre inférieure, implorant plus. Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes lui prit les hanches pour le rapprocher. Le plus jeune mit ses bras autour de son cou.

-Ok, ok les gars. Je vous crois, s'étrangla Wendy, rougissant de pis en pis à cause de la scène passionnée dont elle avait été témoin.  
Ils arrêtèrent brutalement leur ébat, redescendant finalement sur Terre.  
-Bande de tapettes ! hurla alors Cartman.  
Plus tard ce même jour, ils se parlèrent seul à seul. Tweek jurait qu'il n'avait fait que jouer un rôle afin que Wendy ne découvre pas la vraie nature de leur relation. Il félicita même Craig pour avoir étonnement bien jouer son rôle. Il joua le jeu, lui souriant en lui disant que sa réaction avait toujours fait parti de son plan.

* * *

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis, un bon nombres de questions avaient surgi dans sa tête. Était-ce de l'amour ? Un baiser pouvait-il sembler si bon ? N'était-ce pas uniquement dû à de la fatigue ? Un manque d'affection dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas vu de filles dernièrement ? Il aurait voulu en faire de nouveau l'expérience mais il ne pouvait pas. Cela voudrait dire qu'il aimait Tweek, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne voulait pas le sauter. Un mois était passée depuis l'événement et il avait mis ses sentiments de côté mais, maintenant, dans ce lit, il sentait soudain avoir la chance de se prouver qu'il n'était pas amoureux et ne le serait jamais !

-Tweek, murmura-t-il.  
Le blond sursauta en entendant son nom, son postérieur frôlant à nouveau l'aine de Craig. Cette fois-ci, le plus âgé ne put contenir un gémissement. Tweek, surprit par ce son, lui lâcha la main. Craig pouvait enfin se retourner, caché son envie grimpante et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il pouvait reprendre l'acte là où il l'avait laissé. Il se sentait malheureusement trop enivré pour cela. Sa main libre se faufila lentement contre le T-shirt du plus jeune, le collant à lui tout en caressant son abdomen de son pouce.

-Écoute Tweek, marmonna-t-il sans faire attention aux glapissement de celui-ci, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'est passé à la cafétéria le mois passé et...  
Il fit une pause tout en relevant l'ourlet de son T-shirt olive. Il glissa ses doigts en dessous du tissu pour effleurer sa peau. Tweek frissonna à son toucher, pantelant. Ses doigts semblaient en feu, lui brûlant avidement la peau. La sensation était délicieuse. Il gémit le plus silencieusement possible en sentant sa main caresser son ventre en remontant doucement vers son torse.  
-Je ne crois pas que je jouais un rôle ce jour-là.

Tweek le savait depuis le début sans pouvoir se l'avouer. Craig avait toujours été un mauvais acteur et ce baiser avait semblé tout sauf faux. Mais il s'en fichait bien à ce moment-là, trop enivré dans les sensations. Il s'était senti spécial, unique. Ses lèvres l'avaient électrisé. Il avait donc répondu en suçotant et mordillant la lippe de l'autre et s'était senti démuni lorsqu'ils durent se séparer. Ce baiser le changea définitivement. Chaque nuit, il rêvait de cette scène et chaque songe se faisait plus personnel, plus sensuel. Tweek crut dans un premier temps que tout ceci n'était du qu'à un traumatisme. En effet, celui-ci avait paniqué juste après avoir parlé à Craig. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'aligner à leur plan originel maintenant et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourtant, alors que le ton des rêves changeaient, il se mit à se questionner sur sa relation avec son meilleur ami. Bien qu'il l'ait fait paniquer, le baiser l'avait étourdi et hébété.

Il sentait Craig tout autour de lui. Son souffle brûlant derrière lui et sa main chaude devant lui l'encerclaient voluptueusement. Il était partout, contre son épiderme et dans les recoins les plus méconnus de son cœur et âme. Son esprit était embrouillé par l'effet que l'autre garçon lui faisait. Soudain, le plus âgé arrêta de le caresser. Il pesta silencieusement.  
-Dis gros, ça te diras de te retourner ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Il hôcha de la tête négativement. _Se retourner ?_ Mais sa hampe était toujours à demi raidie ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Craig le voir ainsi. Il devait se ressaisir, et vite ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il voyait à quel point il l'excitait. _Allez, pense à une meuf hyper-moche !_ Il tenta de se représenter une personne d'une laideur sans nom mais ne pouvait que penser au garçon à ses côtés.

-Allez, montre-moi ton visage, le coupa-t-il de ses pensées avant d'ajouter, je sais ce que tu tentes de cacher, Tweek. Tu ne peux pas le faire disparaître. Tourne-toi vers moi à présent.  
Sa voix monotone lui donna des frissons sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. _Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?_ Il était pris au piège maintenant. Craig savait. Il ne pouvait même plus le nier. Il n'avait plus le choix et le plus âgé risquerait de devenir agressif à n'importe quel moment. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était de plus en plus frustré par cette situation. Il bougea lentement pour faire face à son meilleur ami, se décalant de plusieurs centimètres. L'autre garçon sembla contrarier par l'espace entre eux. Il le rapprocha alors le plus près possible, laissant leur excitation se rencontrer. _Jésus !_ C'était si érotique.

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Il pouvait voir un peu mieux la pièce ainsi que son vis-à-vis. Craig affichait un sourire radieux au visage. Il tendit sa main vers la joue de Tweek et la caressa du bout de ses phalanges. C'était le Paradis. Le blond ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans sa vie. Plus de paniques ou de tremblements, la paix régnait dans son esprit. Il soupira d'aise, laissant le plaisir du moment l'enivrer. Pourtant, une question lui brûlant à présent les lèvres.  
-Est-ce que t-tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
-Non.

La réponse fendit l'air. Son sourire disparut. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas. _Il ne voulait pas le sauter bordel de merde !_ C'était son meilleur ami en plus de tout cela, il l'aurait su s'il ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié envers lui. Leur relation avait bien sûr pu paraître confuse pour les personnes extérieures mais pas pour Tweek. Il savait bien que tout cela n'était d'une pièce de théâtre depuis le début. Son aveu sur la semaine prochaine ne changeait en rien la nature de leur relation. Le baiser l'avait juste rendu curieux, rien de plus.

-Je veux t'embrasser, c'est pas pareil.  
-Je suis quasi sûr que ça l'est, rétorqua le blond, légèrement amusé par sa réaction.  
Craig ne répondit rien alors qu'il se sentait rougir. Il soupira alors que son visage et ses gestes indiquaient qu'il laissait tomber. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Tweek, pas dans leur position. Il comprendrait un jour qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux de ce joli blond.  
-Attends, tu as dit 'embrasser', remarqua enfin le plus petit.  
-Ce n'est qu'une expérience, ne t'imagine rien, objecta l'autre.

Tweek soupira à son tour. Craig l'aimait, au moins un peu. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être patient avec lui. Si son père l'avait finalement accepter comme il était, celui-ci refusait toute discussion à ce sujet. Pour lui, l'Amour, c'était la fleur et l'abeille. Il ne comprendrait qu'avec le temps que l'Amour pouvait aussi lier deux abeilles. Qu'importe, le moment viendrait. Pour l'instant, il savourait ce moment avec son meilleur ami dont les doigts reposaient toujours sur sa joue.  
-Alors, cette expérience ? Tu l'as tente ou pas ? se jeta Tweek non sans un petit air espiègle.

Craig hésita une seconde. Il semblait lui aussi vouloir réitérer le baiser. Non, cela ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose à son égard. C'était de la pure curiosité, voilà tout. Après tout, ils étaient en droit l'un comme l'autre de se questionner depuis cet événement. Ce n'était pas une quelconque attirance qui forçait le blond à agir ainsi. Pourquoi aurait-il été tellement heureux si cela avait été le cas alors ? Ledit blond en eu marre d'attendre que l'autre se lance. Il lui agrippa le visage et se précipita abruptement sur ses lèvres. Le plus grand en resta figé un instant. Il demeura interdit face au comportement du blond. Il ne savait quoi faire à présent, hésitant entre répondre et mettre fin à l'expérience comme il avait soutenu à la nommer.

Un frisson parcourut Tweek en sentant les lèvres fermes du plus âgé percuter les siennes. La revoilà, cette sensation sublime. Il sentait Craig bien indécis soudainement mais ne fléchit pas. Il plaqua de petits baisers rapides en attendant une réaction de son vis-à-vis. Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes finit par se réveiller de sa léthargie. Il reprit rapidement ses moyens et répondit finalement au blond. Les papillons surgirent à nouveau au creux de son estomac. Le sentiment que cela lui prodiguait, doublé de son excitation, le fit voir des étoiles. Le baiser se fit vite fiévreux. Impatients, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient alors que Tweek suçotait doucement la lèvre inférieure de Craig. Tous deux gémissaient mielleusement. Le plus âgé quémanda timidement l'accès dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, glissant sa langue brûlante contre des lèvres. Tweek ouvrit avidement celles-ci, laissant leurs langues danser un tango sensuel. Enivré, il se frottait inconsciemment à l'autre. Le manque d'air finit par leur faire tourner la tête et ils durent se séparer.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, pantelant. Ils ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Leur esprit, encore embrumé de plaisir, cherchait en vain une analyse à cette expérience. Des questions surgirent mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait y répondre maintenant. Une tension palpable s'était immiscée être eux, fendant l'air lourd. Leur souffle se répercutait sur leur visage. Tweek toisa alors les lèvres de Craig, mordant les siennes et de sentant frissonner. Le brun ressentait la même envie, grimpante. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et, au dernier moment, devint plus agressif et plongeant sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas être trop violent avec Tweek car celui-ci pouvait se montrer trop fragile. Il regretta vite son geste, espérant ne pas avoir brusquer son meilleur ami.

Le blond lui répondit avec la même ferveur. Avide de plus de sensations, il passa une jambe sur celles de l'autre, se frottant sauvagement. L'une de ses mains passa entre eux et caressa ou griffa le torse de son ami… ou amant, il ne savait plus. Il remonta jusqu'à son épaule et le poussa gentiment de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, le blond sur lui. Leurs gémissements se masquaient dans leurs baisers mais ne le furent que pour un court laps de temps. Tweek dévia rapidement vers la mâchoire du plus âgé, puis vers son cou offert. Il se mit vite à lécher, puis mordiller la peau sensible. Celui en dessous de lui jappa face aux sensations que cela lui prodiguait. Les doigts parcoururent le dos du plus jeune avant de se caler sur son fessier, qu'il malaxa en tentant d'être le plus délicat possible. Son bassin se mouva lentement, de sorte que leurs érections puissent se toucher à travers le tissu. La chaleur humide quitta soudain son cou et il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

-Je t'aime, lui dit le garçon à califourchon sur lui.  
Il fit une pause, avant de le saisir à la base de la nuque et de l'emporter dans un baiser tendre. La révélation l'avait fait frémir comme réfléchir. Tweek avait raison, c'était bien de l'amour, même si Craig ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il le sentait à présent que son envie le faisait défaillir.  
-Je veux aussi te sauter, rétorqua-t-il dans un râle rauque.  
Le blond se redressa soudainement, toisant son vis-à-vis avec crainte.  
-Pas aujourd'hui, d'accord? P-pas la première fois.  
Craig pesta. Il avait tellement besoin de calmer sa frustration sexuelle. Il se demanda un instant si forcer Tweek serait vraiment considéré comme un viol, en sentant sa propre excitation, mais se ravisa vite et imaginant le plus jeune souillé, traumatisé et en pleurs. Il hocha la tête en ayant soudain une meilleure idée.

Il se releva un peu, prit Tweek de sorte à ne pas le blesser, et inversa leur position. Il fendit vers ses lèvres déjà gonflées pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il se soutint d'une main alors que l'autre se posa un instant sur son torse, avant de faire planer la paume contre son mamelon. Il poussa un long soupir d'aise tout en griffant son dos. La paume fut alors remplacé par un doigt, l'ongle titillant langoureusement le bout de chair. Il entoura son bassin avec ses jambes, recherchant toujours plus de friction. Il tourna alors la tête et Craig comprit l'invitation. Il n'y apposa qu'un simple baiser avant d'en sucer la peau laiteuse et sensible. Tweek gémit bruyamment, criant tantôt son plaisir, tantôt son nom.  
-Tweek, Tweek, lui chuchota son amant alarmé, mes parents vont t'entendre.  
Mais il s'en fichait bien à présent. Ils pouvaient venir et même se joindre à eux si ça leur plaisait.

Ils s'étaient arrêté un instant, se toisant en silence alors que des pensées incohérentes leur montaient à la tête. Tweek commençait à regretter ce qu'il avait dit. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, son érection le faisait trop souffrir. Il bougea doucement le bassin pour atténuer son mal et quémander à Craig de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de lui embrasser le torse avant de bifurquer avec son mamelon et le prendre entre ses lèvres. Il plaqua une main douce mais ferme contre la bouche du blond alors que ces cris de plaisirs semblaient transpercer les murs. Lui-même avait du mal à rester silencieux alors que ses mains parcouraient tout son corps. Ils étaient aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre. L'une de ses mains se glissa vite sous son jogging, poignant dans son fessier musclé.

S'en était trop pour Craig, s'il ne pouvait pas le pénétrer aujourd'hui, il voulait au moins le sentir. Il se releva et défit le nœud de son pyjama avant de l'abaisser. Tweek remarqua son geste et l'arrêta.  
-Craig, j'ai dis non, chuchota-t-il en tremblant un peu à nouveau.  
Il finit pourtant de se déshabiller, son membre dressé sans gène aucune.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas et déshabille-toi. Tu risques bien d'aimer ça.  
Il le vit hésiter et l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurer. Le plus jeune se sentit fondre dans le baiser. Il décida de lui faire confiance, excité de plus bel en sentant sa hampe contre son abdomen.

Ils avaient dû se séparer pour permettre à Tweek de jeter son pyjama quelque part dans la pièce. Ils se trouvaient maintenant en vis-à-vis sur le lit, sans trop savoir comment procéder avec une érection pareille. Chacun avait leur petite idée mais n'osait rien tenter, intimidés par l'instant présent. Le blond fut le premier à bouger, il s'approcha de Craig, lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa. Le baiser s'escalada rapidement et ils commencèrent vite à se dévorer l'un l'autre. Tweek agrippa les épaules du plus âgé, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tout en laissant des sons de plaisir sortir de sa bouche. Il l'attira vers lui, se laissant tombé contre le matelas. Lorsque le garçon aux cheveux ébène le suivit, leur virilité se frôlèrent et tous deux en eurent le souffle coupé. Une décharge électrique parcourut leur échine, laissant leur esprit se troubler. Le plus jeune s'empara goulûment des lèvres de l'autre, lui mordant la lippe alors que leur membre se rencontrait à nouveau. C'était à Craig de trembler à présent. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareils stimuli depuis qu'il avait été dépucelé. Les mains de Tweek avaient délaissé ses épaules pour caresser ses flancs, tantôt passant la main, tantôt creusant avidement sa peau. Leur excitation se touchèrent dans un rythme de plus en plus régulier bien qu'elles ne fassent toujours que se frôler. L'air manqua bientôt dans leurs poumons. Ils durent se séparer alors que le blond hurla de plus bel son plaisir. Il ne lui demanda même plus de rester silencieux, l'euphorie lui était montée à la tête. Il ne s'était encore presque pas perdu dans les méandres de la luxure pourtant, et il se sentait déjà atteindre ses limites.

-C-Craig, pantela soudain Tweek, plus rouge que jamais, ai-je la permission de toucher ton pénis?  
Si la passion ne l'enivrait pas, le garçon au dessus aurait sans doute rit. Comment arrivait-il à se rappeler des conseils de PC Principal dans une situation pareille?  
-Fais-le bordel, geint-il le souffle court.

Craig s'attendait à sentir l'autre garçon le saisir fermement, le masturber avec ferveur. Au lieu de cela, il sentit ses doigts le caresser timidement. Tweek n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui du tout. Il observait les moindres réactions de l'autre garçon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il le frotta ensuite du plat de sa paume, toujours aussi incertain de ses gestes. La branlette n'avait jamais été son fort, à cause de ses spasmes. De plus, étant maintenant beaucoup plus calme, il était tout bonnement perdu. Il referma finalement sa poigne et commença un va-et-vient très lent et attentif.  
Craig l'avait laissé faire tout le long, de peur de le brusquer. Mais Tweek l'avait fait, il le masturbant à présent. C'était très maladroit mais il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied. Il laissa un râle s'échapper de sa gorge et crut défaillir quand le plaisir le quitta.  
-Aaaagh! D-Désolé, grimaça le blond en s'arrêtant, t-t-tu… ça va? Mon Dieu, je suis d-d-désolé. J-je t'ai f-fait mal?

Il fit non de la tête et, frustré, empoigna vigoureusement leurs deux érections. Le plus jeune émit un cri de surprise face à la friction de leur membre. Il se perdit dans son propre plaisir, s'accrochant sauvagement à son amant. Craig manqua de s'écraser contre Tweek et décida de le relever de sorte qu'il se retrouve sur ses cuisses. Le blond lui entoura la taille de ses hanches avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière. Le va-et-vient était rapide mais langoureux et il bougea ses propres hanches instinctivement. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir mis une limite à leurs ébats tellement les sensations étaient délicieuses. Il crut un instant que ce plaisir allait le tuer. Son coeur battait si vite et il avait si chaud. Et son vis-à-vis était dans le même état. Les gouttes de transpiration lui chatouillaient les tempes mais il ne pouvait pas y prêter attention dans son état actuel. Il vit la gorge offerte et plongea. Il y apposa un autre suçon, preuve que ce petit blond était le sien. Ses mains reposaient sur le haut de son dos alors que la friction devint effrénée.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'ai-aime, cria Tweek en litanie alors qu'il commençait à voir blanc.  
Craig ne fut pas en mesure de répondre. Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il atteint sa limite, imité par le blond. Leurs semences se mélangèrent sur leur abdomen alors qu'ils lâchaient un dernier râle de plaisir.  
Tous deux s'étaient lourdement écrasés sur le lit, le plus âgé toujours dans les bras du plus jeune. Tweek lui embrassa doucement le front alors que l'effort l'avait assommé.  
-Gros, faut au moins essuyer tout ça, fit-il de sa voix monotone éraillée.  
Le blond se contenta de soupirer, déjà à demi-endormi. Craig se releva maladroitement, perdant quasiment l'équilibre alors qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait redescendu de son orgasme. Il trouva une boîte de mouchoirs sur sa table de nuit et se nettoya avant de faire de même pour son amant. Il se recoucha ensuite à ses côtés. Tweek s'était tourné sur le flanc et il passa un bras autour de lui avant de lui embrasser la nuque.

-On est ensemble maintenant, hein? supposa le blond de sa petite voix endormie.  
-On dirait bien.  
-Je t'aime, fit-il en soupirant.  
-Je-  
De petits coups timides se firent entendre contre la porte.  
-Hum, les enfants? s'enquit la mère Tucker, je me doute qu'il est un peu tard à présent mais… vous avez bien pensé à vous protéger, n'est-ce pas?

~Fin ~


End file.
